Checkmate
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: Chess. A game of strategy and tactics. A game for masterminds, strategists, and leaders. But more than that, it is also a game for kings. Fortunately for exiled Britannian prince Lelouch vi Britannia, he is a chessmaster, and his plans to bring down his father's empire are like moving chess pieces on the board. All that remains is the inevitable checkmate... Slight AU


**_Checkmate_**

 **A Code Geass fanfic**

 **by** _StoryMakerr014_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _"The MORAL LAW causes the people to be in complete accord with their ruler, so that they will follow him regardless of their lives, undismayed by any danger."_

 _\- Sun Tzu, Art of War_

* * *

The famous board game, Chess.

A game of strategy and tactics, it was where skills and intellect plays a major role. Knowing how to move all 16 pieces properly, each one with their own distinctive traits and uses, across a board eight squares large and eight squares wide, requires an excellent understanding of the game itself. Predicting your opponent's next action and responding three steps ahead reqiures even more control and cunning than most games out there. It was like a battlefield; one wrong move and you'll find yourself biting the dust at an early stage. It was a game for masterminds, those who were smart enough to lay traps and false leads five steps before their opponent makes their own. A game for strategists, those who knew when to attack and when to retreat. And a game for leaders, those who knew how best to command their subordinates and ensure victory would bke on their side.

In all honesty, it can be likened to running an actual kingdom itself and waging a war with the opposite side. The pieces were the subjects, obeying the will of their king with fierce loyalty and undying devotion. And each of them was extremely vital in the kingdom's survival, though their strengths differ from one another in major ways.

The _Pawn_ , for example. It was the weakest among the pieces. The frontline warriors. The expendable ones. All they can do was to move forward, killing anyone in their way or dying gloriously for their sovereign. They follow the orders of their king with blind zealousy, needlessly charging into battle for the sake of the kingdom. That was their only purpose in life: to die for their lord. And yet... they were also considered as one of the most powerful pieces. For when they get to the other side of the field, the enemy kingdom's territory, then they can have the power of a high ranking piece... even that of a Queen.

Then there was the _Knight_. A versatile piece, capable of leaping great distances, even over a comrade or an enemy piece itself. It protects all the other pieces from harm, especially the King and Queen, while charging into the fray and trampling everyone in its path. It was a powerful foe and an excellent commander. But if the need arises then it could sacrifice itself for the sake of the kingdom. It will protect its liege up to its last breath, dying with honor as befitting of its rank. For there can be no greater glory to a Knight save to die for its King and Queen.

There was also the _Bishop_ , a great supporter. Staying on the sidelines next to the King and Queen, it attacks the enemy ranks at their weakest point, striking from afar with precision. Much like an adviser, it never enters the battlefield alone, and it always attacks when all the other warriors have joined the fray. But despite this, the strength of a Bishop cannot be underestimated. If the situation was dire, it can break through enemy lines, placing itself directly next to the other King and giving the rest of the army enough time to set up a trap. It can sacrifice its well-being, all for the sake of the kingdom.

And then the _Rook_ , the last line of defense. A moving yet impenetrable and unstoppable fortress. It plows everything in its path as much as it shrugs off all but the most strongest attacks. And it holds so much power that only a Queen can stand up to it. Hence, it takes a clever maneuver and extreme talent for a lower ranking piece to even bring it down. But despite this, it was a defensive piece first and foremost. A tower. A castle. Its duty was to safeguard the King, and if the situation was dire enough, the ruler could rest safely within its mighty walls. However, even though the Rook offers a great defense, nothing can match the ultimate protection offered by the strongest piece...

The _Queen_. The greatest and most powerful of all. It stays at the King's side at the beginning of every game, surveying the battle and protecting its liege. Its strength was unmatched save for the enemy Queen, and only a clever ploy and sheer luck can breach its defense. It usually stays close to the King, keeping it safe from harm while the army overwhelms the opposition. But when it comes to it, the Queen can go into battle itself, annihilating everyone in its path. And woe to them that stand in its way! Not even a Rook can stop it, not unless the enemy focus solely on neutralizing the threat it poses, and mere pawns have no power against it. It was so strong that the outcome of the entire game can depend solely on it. And if it falls, much like a true queen, then the king falls as well.

Five different pieces, each with their own strength. These alone was enough to win the game, from the weak little Pawn to the mighty proud Queen. The entire battle revolves around them, and a great chessmaster knows how to fully utilize their capabilities. However, while these five pieces were the backbone of each side, one piece remains the most important and probably the most strongest of them, much more powerful than a dreaded Queen...

The _King_. The one who holds the entire game in its hand. The one whom all other pieces must protect at all cost. If the King was lost, a checkmate, then the game was lost as well. Much like a Pawn, it can only take a single step. And against all pieces, even a Pawn, it's so weak that it will be easily overwhelmed and defeated, forfeiting the battle... or at least, that's the standard and common rule. A true chessmaster, a _real_ king, knows how to use it to his advantage. The King may only take one step at a time, making it vulnerable against any attacks, but it was also this single move that could decide everything. Sometimes... no, most of the time, a single step in the right direction was all it takes to turn the tide of a battle. To change defeat into victory. To transform a loss into a win. The King taking a bold step towards danger was essential to make this happen, and as a ruler, it must face the enemy head on with the Queen and the army at the back, ready to obey his every command.

After all, if a King didn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?

In essence, a chess game was very similar to leading a kingdom itself. The King leads the army, the Queen follows her king and protects him, the Rooks keeps the rulers from danger, the Bishops serves as advisers and supporters, the Knights eliminates all threats to the King and Queen, and the Pawns obey their lord and charges into battle. However, much like being a real king, one wrong move could bring the downfall of the empire. It was important then that the ruler takes every careful measure to ensure his survival; to avoid a checkmate. He must be willing to consider all possible actions, even if it means sacrificing his pieces. He must also keep his subjects in check to avoid insurgencies and rebellions, distabilizing his nation and undermining his authority. Of course, in a game of chess, there's no such thing as rebellion and coup d'états. After all, it's just a battle between two sides, and there's no room for a third faction that would tip the status quo.

Then again, real life was not a chess game. Yes, most of the rules apply. But instead of two players, there were many people participating in the power play between different factions in this grand strategy game called Life. And much like Chess itself, a single mistake could lead to one's downfall.

And Charles vi Britannia, 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, would soon learn just how bad his move had been when he exiled one grief-stricken prince and his poor blind little sister...

* * *

How do you start a rebellion?

Most people would probably answer by saying that you needed money first. After all, one cannot wage war without sufficient resources. Troops needed to be payed in exchange for risking their lives. Machines of war had to be bought and maintained. Supplies had to be procured to feed the mouths of thousands of soldiers. Bases and fortresses must be well-defended. And other miscelleneous things like spy networks and secret organizations had to be funded as well. Money runs everything, a rebellion no less. Therefore, a substantial amount of it must be had in order to facilitate an uprising.

The next thing would be followers. Soldiers willing to obey their leaders. Men and women who wanted to change how they lived. That in itself was not too hard; there were a lot of people who were not content with their way of living, who wanted to reorganize a corrupt and oppressive government. Those citizens and dissidents who were always treated poorly. There were many of them like that, and starting a rebellion should be easy once you had recruited such single-minded persons. An army was always essential in revolts, after all. If you didn't have any, then the point of everything was moot.

The third one in the list would have to be power. Yes, power. But not the money kind. No, the influential one. The charismatic power that all leaders were required to possess. If you don't have it, then people would not follow you. They would thought of you as an idiotic person who wished to start a rebellion as if it were a simple matter. They would consider your vision of freedom and your ideals of peace as nothing more than a childish dream, an impossible dream, and they would laugh at your for even thinking such foolishness.

The fourth would be a brain. A brilliant mind to lead a revolution. A genius intellect to transform defeat into victory. People didn't want leaders who were dumb as a cow. They didn't need someone who had no understanding of what he was doing. What they seek was an individual who could make amazing game-changing plans. Who knew what he wanted to achieve and how it should be achieved. They needed a strategist. A tactician. A planner.

And then the last one, the most important of all... determination. The iron resolve to pursue a goal to the very end. The willingness to see through their plan no matter the cost. The resolution to take drastic actions for the sake of the greater good. A rebellion needs to have this kind of leader to be successful. A rebellion needs to be led by such an individual in order to make a change and prove that what they were fighting for was right. That it's the only way for peace. The only path to freedom.

Unfortunately for Lelouch Lamperouge, exiled prince of Britannia, he only got the last one in his arsenal.

Well, not really. Sure, he has money. If you could call his earnings from gambling with and outwitting pathetic nobles as money. There's the one he got from the Ashfords too, he supposed. What they could afford to support him and Nunally with anyway. Then there's his brains. Thankfully, he can proudly say that he was a genius. Although he didn't want to reveal his exceptional intelligence much if he could help it. God knows how the girls would react if he did. Plus, he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself lest it attracted the eyes of unwanted people.

Charisma... he has that, definitely. The girls, _again_ , in the academy will attest to that. His circle of friends would too, especially Milly, Rivalz, and Shirley. He could be pretty convincing and friendly if he wanted, and most of the time, it works like a charm. But as far as influence goes, he was just a normal rich student studying in the Ashford Academy. At least, supposedly he was.

But his main problem was... he has no followers.

Not the friendly kind. He has plenty of that already - some more annoying than useful. No, what he needed were subordinates. Soldiers willing to follow him to the letter. If he was to start a rebellion against the Empire, he would need an army. But he has none. It's like being a chess King without pawns, knights, rooks, bishops and a queen to protect him against a full set of enemy pieces. He was practically defenseless.

So, how could he start a revolt and destroy Britannia if his situation was like this? How could he create a better world for Nunnaly if he had no means to even begin his plans? What should he do?

For now... he has to wait. He was still a student, after all. It's not as if he could just barge into a military base and expect all the soldiers to obey him in an instant anyway. Besides, he would need power. He would have to build up his influence, slowly gaining followers and money to kickstart his plans. It will take him several years though since he still needs to graduate. But he could wait. He could suppress his desire for revenge and a better world for his sister for a little while longer until it was finally time. Until all conditions had been cleared. In the meantime, he just have to endure several more years until he graduates from school, playing chess against nobles to pass his time. Yes, he could do that.

Which reminds him. He still had to ask Rivalz to accompany him on that chess match he was supposed to participate in...

* * *

Today was not going well for Kallen Kozuki.

It was supposed to be a simple snatch and grab. They were just going to steal this "secret" Britannian weapon they heard about, avoid detection, get back to base, and either use it as a bargaining chip or keep it as a weapon of their own. Chemical warfare was still pretty effective even with all these Knightmare Frames, after all. And she doubt if those bastards would risk their own skins just to implement their authority if the threat of poison was presented to them. They were all cowards, if their actions so far were anything to go by.

Things had gone smoothly then after their heist even with the police pursuing them. They didn't worry much; once they have reach the tunnels, they were good as home free. And in the event that more enemy reinforcements arrive, she could simply deal with them using that outdated junk _Glasgow_ unit they managed to acquire, buying Nagata enough time to escape; that's one of their backup plans in case the operation went south.

And then those two idiots had to get in their way.

Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with teenage Britannians?! Didn't they know when to check if a vehicle was behind them? A truck no less! They had to be really arrogant enough to think that they own the entire road itself. And they were using a motorcycle with a sidecar attached! The one sitting casually beside the rider must be a son of a high ranking noble if he could afford to be a lazy asshat like that. There's just no way a simple person, even a common Britannian, would travel in such a manner.

She hadn't gotten a good look at them since Nagata took that opportunity to let his idiotic side loose and swerved to a side road, earning a shout of protest from her. But for one brief moment as they barreled into a concrete barrier, she thought she recognized the clothes they wore: Ashford Academy's uniform. A silly idea brushed her mind fleetingly then, about how she would learn their identities and beat the shit out of them for causing the mission to go awry, before it vanished as they broke through, heading uncontrollably towards an abandoned construction site.

As the truck finally rammed into the building with a jarring impact, Kallen couldn't help but think that, yes, today was just not her day.

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge's day was getting interesting by the minute.

First, he had won a lot of money from that poor noble he had enjoyed playing with. Then he was somehow involved in a terrorist act about stealing a supposed chemical weapon that turned out to be a capsule for a strange woman and managed to discover that his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, was now a Britannian soldier. And then he almost died because of said strange woman only for her to give him some supernatural ability that allows him to command anyone against their will, prompting him to test it on his would-be killers.

The result was rather... interesting. Albeit, a bloody one. But he didn't mind that. He was a prince, and he had seen his fair share of blood in his seventeen years of living. More so during that incident which propelled him into the path of vengeance and retribution. So he was not really bothered with all the blood he had indirectly spilled. It was self-defense anyway, technically. Besides, he didn't really killed those soldiers... again, technically.

And so here he was, driving between buildings with his 'borrowed' _Sutherland_ , formulating a plan to escape this mess he had been embroiled with. The military's actions had been strange, killing off civilians without mercy. As far as he knew, there should be no reason for them to go on a massacre. The chance of shooting down terrorists was very slim, and they were probably hiding among the rubble to avoid detection. Perhaps they wanted to flush out the resistance? That could be it, but still... no, it must have something to do with that green-haired woman. He was sure of that. Eliminating the terrorists was just a secondary objective, and their main goal was to prevent any leaks of information regarding the "poison".

Well, all of these were just speculations. He needed to be certain, so he has to acquire more information. And he knew just who could help him.

Picking up his phone with one hand while maneuvering the Knightmare to hide behind a building with the other, he dialled Shirley's number. There was a click, and the girl's voice spoke from the other line.

" _ **Lulu? What have you been up to? Where are you now?**_ "

As he had expected of his friend, her answer began with a demand. Not surprising, considering this happens every time he was doing something unrelated to school. Still, he payed no mind to her tirade, busy as he was with fiddling with the keyboard of the Sutherland.

"Are you near a TV?" he spoke in a calm and casual tone. He didn't want to raise any suspicions, especially not with Shirley.

" _ **A TV?**_ " the girl asked, slightly confused.

"Sorry. This is important," he replied apologetically. The bombing were increasing by the minute, and he had to get out of here fast. But first, he needs to confirm something.

" _ **To what?**_ " Shirley said after a minute.

"The news. Is there anything about Shinjuku?"

He was typing furiously on the console now, bringing up the current status of his Sutherland. Frame integrity was at 100%. All radar systems and communications were in working condition. The submachine was fully loaded, and his energy levels would last at about an hour. Good, that should be more than enough to get out of here.

" _ **The news? Let's see...**_ " there was a brief pause from Shirley.

" _ **Nothing on except stuff about traffic restrictions.**_ "

He frowned at that, twisting the control stick and moving his Frame to avoid the attention of a passing convoy. "Why is it restricted?"

" _ **Dunno. They're not saying anything special.**_ "

Lelouch pursed his lips. Of course, it all made sense now. They will massacre the population and destroy the ghetto, eliminating traces of the resistance and ensuring that no word regarding the deadly poison gets out. _Killing two birds with one stone_. It was a perfect strategy to cover up their secret while justifying their actions, and it would also make the other rebel groups think twice about attacking. As for the public, they'll just release whatever story they wanted to. And most likely, it would paint the Britannians as heroes for neutralizing dissidents.

This was wrong. Very wrong. Sacrificing the innocents just to cover up whatever experiment they did was totally not right. He could have understand it if they were merely crushing an actual revolt; collateral damage was unavoidable, after all. But this? This was slaughter. A massacre just to hide a secret.

Then he saw it, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Lying amidst all the debris, alone yet miraculously untouched save for several missing pieces, was a chess board.

In that moment, everything became clear to him. It's as if the image of that board game triggered something within him, and he knew what he had to do now. What had to be done. And he managed a faint smile. A smile that slowly turned into a smirk.

This power, Geass. He was given this for a reason, and he will use it tqo set his plans into motion. Suzaku. His mother. His sister's bright future. The residents of Shinjuku. The country of Japan. Even that girl who gave him this ability. Everything that Britannia had destroyed or taken. They will be avenged. He will bring them justice.

Shirley started to rant again, but he was no longer listening. He was already starting to formulate another set of plans. But this time, he had included another one in his initial goal of escaping: to lend the resistancem a hand and give them a fighting chance.

"Yeah. I know," he said with a smile in an attempt to silence his friend.

"Oh, and tell my little sister I'll be late in coming home. Bye."

Without waiting for her reply, Lelouch finally ended the call.

The exiled prince leaned back in his seat, grateful for the silence. He really didn't want to annoy Shirley any further, but he has a battle to win. And she'll just be a distraction. He didn't want to make his sister wait for him either. However, all of what he was about to do was just the beginning of his plans to give her a better world to live in. Surely, a little sacrifice like this would be forgivable, right?

Now, the board has been set. The pieces were placed in their assigned positions. And White had made his move.

It's time for the Black King to make his and take a single step towards victory.

* * *

 **Ladies and gentlemen,** _StoryMakerr014_ **here presenting you all with my latest brain child amongst the 16 other brain childs I current have... well, okay, I'm somewhat similar to Charles when it comes to these things. But don't worry! I don't plan on abandoning this one or any of them. XD**

 **Now, allow me to say a few things regarding what this fic will be about. Let's begin with a short summary of my Code Geass experience.**

 **First of all, it was one of the best anime series out there. All the characters had excellent development, the story was engaging, and the plot twists and all those WTF moments left me either almost throwing my iPad on the wall or simply staring dumbfounded at the screen muttering "What the fuck" over and over again. Lelouch was the greatest anti-hero I've seen so far, and Suzaku was the probably most fucked up individual I've ever known. C.C. was... C.C., I supposed. XD And all the other characters had been great. And Nina! Let's not forget about wonderful Nina! ;)**

 **I've only finished season 1 and in the process of watching the second. However, I have an extensive knowledge of what will happen in the series later on, especially the highly controversial and still debatable ending.**

 **This fic will DIVERGE from canon. Don't get me wrong. The story was excellent and deserved all the praises. But I want to take a different approach for this story.**

 **For one, this fanfic will be more grounded. Yes, the power of Geass will still play a vital role. However, the supernatural side of CG will be less prominent here. So, I'm gonna change a few things. There will be no Geass Order. No V.V. And definitely no Sword of Akasha. I want to focus this more on war and revenge rather than gods and all that, after all. Hence, the chess analogy at the start. So, yeah. Grounded.**

 **As far as character goes, considering the above statement, there will also be major changes, especially for Lulu and Mr. White Knight. In the canon, Lelouch was a great insane yet tragic anti-hero. But in this one, he'll be less cruel and not as crazy. Just... a bit. However, his brilliant mind and genius intellect will not be any less greater than his original counterpart. In fact,** **I could say that he will be much smarter and more cunning in this story. And I'm planning to take it to the next level. As for the rest of the characters, expect major changes. Especially who lives and who dies. In regards to this, unlike episode 22 where Lelouch's fucking blabbermouthedness and poor attempt at seduction had resulted in his plans going all south, I won't have a repeat of that stupidity**

 **Seriously, why the fuck did he have to boast his powers to Euphy? O_o**

 **Anyway, that sums up the general direction this fic will take. I have yet to fully write down in paper the entire outline for this. However, it's all in my head already. ;)**

 **Incidentally, the prologue is just a poor rehash, IMHO, of several scenes in episodes 1 and 2. But, the real story and obvious signs of divergence will begin in the next chapter.**

 **Unfortunately, with 16 other stories to update, I don't when I could continue this. In essence, you may consider this prologue simply as a test chapter. And depending on the feedback, the updates may or may not be fast.**

 **Well, that's it. Everything is now up to you, my dear readers. So please... no, I won't say please. I,** _StoryMakerr014_ **, hereby orders you!**

 **READ & REVIEW! GIVE ME FEEDBACK!**


End file.
